Stay With Me
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: "So, Kat, can I ask you something?" Draco asked, looking sheepish. "Sure, go ahead." I said, sipping my vodka. "Have you ever come home with a stranger?"


"HEY! Yeah, you! Hey, could we get some service here? Hello?" The balding one was saying in my direction, staring at my chest with a smirk on his face.

"Just a minute, please." I answered with a smile. "Let me finish with the clean up over here and I'll be right with you." I turned away and carried the last of the empty beer bottles over to the trash can.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" I asked, looking around the table. None of them looked to be older than 30, which was fine. I could deal with that. When they got older than that, it was basically like my dad was ogling me, and let's be honest, that's really uncomfortable. "Can I start you off with an appetizer or a drink?" They all, of course, ordered some beers, except for the blond one on the very end of the booth, next to me. "What can I get you, hunny?"

"Just a soda, please, love." He said. "And can we get some like, chips or something? So they can try to sober up a little."

"Sure thing, doll. I'll get those and be right back."

"Thank you." He said, smiling. I began to walk away and one of the men whistled. I rolled my eyes as I heard the rest start to laugh. Working as a waitress in a topless bar was not the most glorious position, but the money was better than decent. Don't get me wrong, working here was not my first choice, but you gotta do what you gotta do to bring in the money.

I brought back the beers, some chips, and the soda. "Here hun. I got you a Mr. Pibb, since you didn't specify. If you want something else, I can go get it for you. I just thought you looked like a Pibb guy." I added. I handed out the beers and then set the chips in the middle of the table. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, let me get a squeeze of your tits!" One of the other men said.

"If you touch me, you're out of here." I said angrily. "All I have to do is call my friend James over, and you're banned for life."

"Yeah, right." He said.

"James?" I yelled in the direction of the bouncer. He walked over from his position near the door. He was a big, buff guy. Couldn't have weighed less than 250. Flat top haircut, biceps out to there, you know those guys.

"What's up, Kat? These guys giving you trouble?" he asked, glaring at the guys at the table.

"Oh, uh, no man. Everything's cool. Uh, we just wondered uh, where you got your hair cut?..." The bald one sputtered.

"Alright. Anything happens to my girl, Kat, all you fuckers are out, understand?" James said.

"Yes sir." They all answered.

"Now, is there anything else off the menu that I can get you, gentleman?" I asked once James was back in his position near the door.

"Well, can you get someone over here to dance? It's my friends' bachelor party, and we heard this was the best place to come for dances." The bald one said, pointing at the man that had asked to feel me up. "Please?"

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Uh, can I get one of those chicken quesadillas?"

"Sure thing. I'll go put that right in for you. Let me go check on that dancer." I began to walk away and noticed that the blond on the end began to follow me. I turned around to face him. "Did you need something else, sugar?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Draco. And I wanted to apologize for my friends. They've been drinking all day. They really have no idea what's going on. As soon as we were done here, I was going to call them a cab."

"Oh, so do I not need to find a dancer? I think Candy is just finishing up with a customer."

"Actually, it would be really awesome if you could not ask Candy to come over. I'd really like to get these guys home pretty soon."

"Okay, sure. I'll just go get the quesadilla?"

"Could you ask for it to go?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right back."

"Cool, I'll get these guys ready to go."

Draco walked back to his friends, and began to take away their beers. I watched for a minute, and then went into the kitchen. Thankfully, since my shift was almost over, I was allowed to put a tank top on. "Andy, can you get me a chicken quesadilla to go? I've got a table of drunks that are hungry and a DD ready to get them out of here before James has to throw them out."

"Anything for you, Kitty!" The chef said from behind the line.

"Thank you!" After I clocked out, I took the quesadilla over to where Draco and his friends had been sitting but they were nowhere to be found. "James! Do you know where this group went?"

"The blond one got the rest of them in a cab and said he'd wait over in the bar for you, hunny." James said, walking over to me. "He said he'd take care of the tab, but I figured another one of his friends had one at the bar, that I had Jen add the quesadilla too. So, it's paid for and all set to go."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jay." I said, smiling. "Well, I'm done for the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"In about 5 hours, to be exact. It's not a big deal. It's art school. My project for class has been done for like a week now. I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Hey, I care about my girls! I can't help it. Get some sleep, Kat."

"Bye, James." I answered, smiling. I walked over to where Draco was standing at the bar. "So, here's that quesadilla. Did you still want it?"

"Oh, uh, Kat, was it?" He said, turning around. "Yeah, I'll still take it." He took the box from me. "The guys were getting pretty rowdy when I told them there weren't going to be any dances. I had to get them out of here."

"Oh, no, that's fine." I said. I looked at the bartender. "Jenny, can I get a drink?" She winked at me and handed me a glass of vodka. "Thank you!" I called to her as she walked down the bar to help another customer.

"So, Kat, can I ask you something?" Draco asked, looking sheepish.

"Sure, go ahead." I said, sipping my vodka.

"Have you ever come home with a stranger?"


End file.
